


Going to the Beach

by Bakuyama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuyama/pseuds/Bakuyama
Summary: Gladio and you decide to hit up Gauldin Quay for a much needed vacation and things get a little frisky on the shore.





	Going to the Beach

You were excited, to say the least. Gladio and you finally had a weekend off together and he had offered up the idea to go to Gauldin Quay for the weekend, a much-needed trip for the both of you. You of course said yes, having wanted to go to the beach ever since the weather took a warmer turn. So, as soon as that weekend came around, you wasted no time in packing the car, making your way to the sandy shores of relaxation. When you had arrived you noticed that, although there were people present, not a lot of the beach was occupied. This meant there was no problem for You and Gladio to have found an empty space towards the end of the beach. The so-called spot was a secluded area between rocks, a little alcove for you and your boyfriend. The beach as a whole was quiet, beautiful, and the water felt refreshingly cool on your bare feet. You were once again overcome with a sense of giddiness at the weekend before you. You stood at the shore, feet splashing at the water, and looked out to the horizon as you breathed a sigh of contentment. You didn’t want to waste a single second of sandy fun.

“Gladdy! Let’s go for a swim!” you yelled over your shoulder as your boyfriend hunched over to pull out towels to set on the sand. He says he will in a bit but tells you to go ahead and go in the water without him, which you most certainly will. There was a slight problem though, which you realize upon inspection of your area of the beach, a lack of changing facilities.

Most assumed that if you were on the beach you’d have purchased a hotel room, but Gladio and you had decided to utilize the nearby camp sight instead. Your big teddy bear loved his camping after all. However, because of this, you had no where to change into your bathing suit. You cursed yourself for not having just worn it underneath your clothes, but you hadn’t expected to pick a spot so far off from everything else in Gauldin Quay. But then an idea struck you, perhaps you could use that to your advantage. You looked around, once, twice, before deeming the area isolated enough to just change where you stood. You removed your shirt and pants, bending over to reach for your suit that you had placed in your bag and Gladio, who had been busying himself with setting up your supplies, decided to stop mid-way and admire your form. He whistles at the sight and you roll your eyes but don’t turn to him, you’re just trying to get dressed and it’s not like you aren’t used to his antics by now anyway; you ignore him. What you failed to realize is Gladio had noticed just how empty this part of the beach was too. Thus, the second you had removed your underwear his hands were on you. You yelp out in surprise, having not heard him approach you, and turn to glare at him and his wandering hands.

“Gladio no!” Your tone matches that of an owner reprimanding a dog and you place your hands above his, gripping his wrists loosely. You don’t even need to ask to know what he wants from you, having been together for as long as you have but unfortunately for you, your body betrayed your tone. You gave a shudder before you melted at his touch, leaning into his chest. He chuckles at your unequal responses, dragging a hand up your chest, grazing over a pert nipple and making you gasp.

“Come on babygirl, it’s not like we haven’t done something like this before” He kisses the nape of your neck and your head lolls to the side to allow him more access; dammit, you were like putty in his hands. He was right too, you had done things in public before, but it was usually changing rooms, or bathrooms, not open spaces like this one, at least with the other incidents a door had been involved. Bout here, at a public beach, literally anyone and everyone could walk around the set of rocks and see Gladio touching your naked body. This shot a thrill of excitement up your spine and you bite your lip as the hand that had grazed your chest begins to massage the flesh there, pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Your blood rushes southward, straight to your core and you curse you body and Gladio for being oh, so persuasive. He nibbles up your exposed neck right to your ear, his voice even and just above a whisper.

“Besides, I know how much it turns you on. So, what do you say?” He really wanted, no, needed to have you but he wasn’t an animal. He needed your consent first. So, to help you think more clearly he releases you, leaving you cold and wanting and you turn to face him, giving a huff in annoyance at the look on his face. He may have let you decide but he knew your answer.

You close the distance between the two of you, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. That’s the answer you give and the one he gladly takes, hands resuming their exploration of your skin. He bites your bottom lip before putting his tongue in your mouth and you moan. His hands slide downward to grab and squeeze your ass, his favorite part of you, or so he says. He gives it a firm smack to which you of course yelp, leaving the kiss to glare at him though he just laughs in response. Your eyes trail down his form and note that Gladio was still dressed, something you felt to be a problem and your hands reach down and make quick work of his belt, tugging his shirt incessantly. He breaks away for a brief moment to remove it, quickly pressing your body back into his once the action was done. Given where you were he knew that he couldn’t waste time so, he picked you up to take you to one of the towels he had set out earlier, laying you down your front facing him. Before he joins you, he removes his pants, leaving his boxers briefs on, and reaches into the bag next to you both to pull out a small container of lube. You can’t help but laugh at his subsequent eyebrow wiggle when you give him a knowing glance at the bottles retrieval.

“Very cheeky Gladio, I see that you had planned this hadn’t you?” He makes no comment just shrugs his shoulders, but the smirk plastered on his face tells you the truth. You roll your eyes as he coats his fingers, Gladio was big and you found that lube was the best way to make his initial thrust easy and painless. He reaches down to your entrance and inserts two fingers and you cry out from the stretch, hands gripping his shoulders. It felt so good to have him this close to you and the thrill of it being so public only served to heighten your pleasure. He kisses down your body, leaving a trail of bites and nibbles in his wake. When he makes it your lower half he skips over the area you want him at most to bite at your thighs, leaving marks on the soft flesh. You groan in frustration, he was always such a teaser. You pout down at him, expression quickly changing when he adds a third finger before finally adding his mouth to the mix. You cry out his name, loudly, before slapping a hand over your mouth once you remembered where you were. It was so frustrating to have to hold back and Gladio never aided in that endeavor. He made it his mission to get you to cry out as much as possible regardless of location, the bastard. You place the other hand in his hair, head falling backwards as he pleasured you with both his hands and tongue. He thrusts the digits in and out, the lube making it easier to stretch you. His tongue swirls at your entrance, joining his hands to lap at the inside and outer edges. It seems like an eternity has passed when he removes both and you whine at the loss, having lost yourself in it moments before.

“Shhh, baby I got you.” You’re not without pleasure for long though. He pulls his underwear down far enough to reveal his cock, coating himself before he enters you in one fell swoop, the both of you moaning in tandem. You felt tight and warm around him and he remained still for a moment, one, to let you adjust and two, for him to relish in your combined bodies. He starts slow, watching as you let out little whimpers and moans, body wracking at the pleasure. He loved a good doggy but seeing you like this always made him feel good, the way your face would contort from the pleasure only he could give you. He picks up the pace now, giving quick hard thrusts and the sound of skin slapping on skin resonates in your ears. Gladio wasn’t one to get slow or romantic for public quickies, it took too long, so when out in the world he opted for fast and brutal paces to bring you both over the edge. He’d romance you later for sure.

Your body shakes from the power of his thrusts and you call out his name as best you can with your hand guarding your mouth. You could feel the pressure building in your gut, the tell-tale sign of your release. It was so close but at the same time it wasn’t close enough, you needed more, needed Gladio closer, to touch you. You extend your arms, reaching for him and he obliges, touching his bare chest to yours and kissing you. His fingers trail to your sex where he adds to the pleaure he’s giving you until the coil within you snaps and you cum, moans lost in his lips. He fucks you through it, cumming himself, inside you moments later. He has enough sense to pull out and lay on the towel next to yours as to not crush you beneath him, for which your thankful, as the both of you catch your breath. You turn to look over at him, a smile plastered on his face.

“I just wanted…to swim Gladdy…” You pout at him as he laughs at you. Maybe you’d swim in a few minutes or so, a way to clean up and cool off. You just hoped he’d let you put on your suit this time.


End file.
